People often utilize modern firearms like handguns and long-guns (e.g., revolvers, pistols, rifles, shotguns), such as at shooting ranges, for tactical training, while hunting, while competing in shooting sports, or for various other purposes. Before a user shoots a firearm, the user generally has to load the firearm with ammunition, such as in the form of one or more cartridges. There are a wide variety of standard cartridge calibers. Moreover, many different caliber firearms are available, for instance, and they require specific standard caliber cartridges designed to properly operate in the firearm (e.g., .45 ACP ammunition is designed for .45 ACP chambered semi-automatic pistol or 30-06 cartridge is designed for 30-06 chambered rifle). Further, the cartridges can be of various bullet weights and designs, gunpowder loads, casings design and materials and primer types depending on shooter preferences, firearm and end use.
Often times, using a significant amount of factory manufactured ammunition can be financially expensive or otherwise costly. Further, factory manufactured ammunition together with factory manufactured firearms have broader dimensional tolerances to function properly in a wide variety of combinations, thus compromising certain levels of accuracy, versus a cartridge custom manufactured for an individual firearm by improving the cartridge chambering, bullet alignment, bullet speed, bullet type, etc., when fired. As such, in some cases, users may desire to make (reload or hand-load) their own cartridges from all new components and/or to reuse at least the recyclable portion(s) of fired cartridges. In general, an ammunition cartridge (i.e., ammo, ammunition or cartridge) includes a bullet (the projectile), a cartridge case (i.e., case, casing, shell, brass), a primer, and gunpowder. In one example, a user who has fired his or her firearm can attempt to reuse the spent or fired casing from his or her own firearm. Further, the brass can be the most expensive component of the total cartridge cost. Additionally, the once fired brass properly resized and recycled back into the same firearm can improve the chambering and bullet alignment, thus also improving the accuracy of the firearm. Further, brass can be reused a limited number of times before metal properties degrade causing safety hazards in reusing the cartridge, and thus the history of a case is also important.